house with no end
by Minnie20
Summary: at a new house that hannah moved into doesn't turn out so well. she wasn't welcomed in any way she came in. It was a wrong choice and she won't ever say "home sweet home" again.
1. moved boxes

This is my first story I'm putting right here. I'm currently using this account to put in stories because my new account isn't old enough. When it is, I will be sure to add everything there instead.

I shivered as I entered through the hallway. It was a damp and cold hallway that flew through. I heard a slight whisper on the other end of the hallway. I slowly and carefully walked down the hallway cautiously awaiting to see what I found. I expected something startling to my eyes, but instead, I found a cover laying on the floor motionlessly. I carefully picked it up and scrutinized it with an acute angel. It was a weird yet beautiful cover. It was all light red with bashes of black paint only on the front. Near the back was nothing special attached. It looked old and dirty so I threw it away outside the carefully carved window. My life here will equal…..nothing more then I suspected.

"HANNAH!" my mother yelled at me. "Put that steak DOWN." I obeyed and carefully took it down from the window still. "Exactly what were you going to do?"

Innocently I just added, "LOOK AT IT…..it's all worn up and … disgusting. So just to make it better for US, I was just going to ….." I looked down at the window still and saw a garbage can right below our window. I pointed down. "I was going to aim for the garbage can!" I smiled uneasily thinking she'll let me go.

_Arf arf arf!!! _

"Shush down boy!" My 1 year old maltese will never listen to me but awkwardly she did today. "good boy good boy." I went toward the biscuits and tossed one to him. "There you go lucky." I patted his head. He gulped down the biscuit ravenously and went back to his barking. I rolled my brown eyes. "Exactly what are you barking at?" He was barking at the kitchen yet there was no one there. _**Whatever.**_

I climbed upstairs and Opened all the boxes containing my stuff in them. I hated moving. I had started a wonderful life down at riverboat's avenue but we had to movie to this "treuming" place. I didn't feel like home. And I wouldn't ever. I always felt this TENSE coming up all on me everytime I walk in this house. I rolled my eyes and flicked my long silky brown hair.

As I was unpacking I heard a crash downstairs. I quickly ran down and saw lucky growling still, at the kitchen. There was nothing there and my mom was no where to be seen. I searched the whole place. Where could she be?? I shut lucky up and went back upstairs. As I walked back up, I gasped in horror. All my stuff disappeared. Including the plethora amount of boxes containing MY stuff. All I saw was the empty room of just floor and wall. Where the hell did my stuff all go to??


	2. unexpected

I went crazy. Lucky went crazy along with me fiddling with his emotions with the kitchen. I walked outside to the backyard and the frontyard. I yelled with bliss. I found my stuff, but I was confused and scared at the same time. Why the hell was my stuff outside? I moved them all back in carefully one by one. It took about 1 hour considering of the amount of boxes I had. I was pooped up and I wanted to rest, but something told me I shouldn't. I should go and look for my mother. And I did what my conscience told me to do.

I walked and checked every possible place she could be. I gave up and waiting for her to come in from the door saying she went to the store.

I heard the door close tightly and I ran downstairs. However, it wasn't my mother I saw. It was no one. MY brain froze. Ok, so if my mom isn't here…then how did her shoes get here all by itself? I opened the door and screamed.

"ALALALLAABOOGA!" my friend annie yelled. My mother laughed. I slapped annie on the back.

"don't do that!" I glared at Annie then glared at my mom. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I figured you will miss your friend, so I asked Annie's mother in person If she could stay with you for a week and she agreed. Now you aren't alone."

"Isn't that great? It's like a 1 week sleepover." Annie budged in. She gasped. "whoah. You need a little arranging in your house."

"what are you talking…" I turned around and gasped. The kitchen, living room, dining room was a mess. All the dishes were on the floor and cups and the sofa and tv were all over the place. Everything my mother arranged today was disarranged as it would have been yesterday night.

"Exactly what is going on in here?" My mom gave me a stern voice. "What did you do to the house?" she picked up the broken dishes and examined the the sofa placement. "What were you playing? Hide and go break with lucky?"

I shook my head in refusal. "It's not that. I didn't do anything!"

My mom wasn't going to take in the innocent look for me anymore. She called lucky over. "LUCKY LUCKY! Come here boy!" There was no response. I felt a twitch in my chest. Lucky always responds to his name.

Then near the kitchen, I saw lucky coming. Walking very slowly and motionlessly. His ears were down and his eyes were in pain. He was basically dragging Himself towards us. I cried in horror.

"LUCKY! What happened to you?" I examined him carefully and found bloody scratch mark on his body. They Looked like words to me. Before I could say anything else, my mom ran towards lucky pushing me away.

"oh my gosh. Lucky. Look at you you're hurt." My mom glared at me again. "maybe next time you shouldn't be playing with glass!" She held lucky in her arms and carried him near the sofa bringing a AID kit with her.

I ran upstairs and Annie followed me speechlessly. I was so confused. I was so scared I just didn't know what to do. Annie followed in and stared at me. "What?" I managed to say.

"is there something wrong Hannah?" she gave me a worried look. "you can tell me. I'll always be there with you."

"There isn't anything wrong. I just don't like being blamed for something I didn't do." Annie looked around the place. She walked closer to me.

"No offense but your house is giving me bumps." She looked around again. "I feel like someone is watching us."

I laughed. Then I stopped and agreed she was right. "TO tell you the truth, it is. I mean we just moved and weird things are happening. First off tell me how all of my stuff in the boxes get all the way outside by itself? And explain the fact why Lucky is hurt and our house is totaled!"

Annie gave a thinking look and stared at me again. She looked like she wanted to change the subject. "Where will I sleep?"

"Don't worry you'll sleep with me. Come and follow." We went to our room. "And this is my…" I stared blinking at my room. Annie yelled in horror. I was too startled to do anything. I gaped at what I saw. Because standing right in front of me was a trail of blood that came from…my mother.


	3. illusions?

Annie froze. I, frozed with her. I walked up to my mother slowly and cautiously while annie stayed behind. Annie broke the dead silence.

"I-ss s-h-e dd-eead?" I eyed her.

"NO!" I yelled angrily. But yet, she was still motionless.

I continued walking slowly and carefully up to my mother. I bended down from where she was. I slowly reached my hand out and poked her. She didn't budge. I began to examine her andi saw where the blood was coming from. The trail of blood was coming from her legs up to her neck. I shivered and the moment when I was going to pick her up,

"Annie, Hannah what are you doing upstairs?" I Turned around speechlessly and annie did the same. How did my mother get from here to there. I was confused.

"And exactly what are you doing? Trying to pick up the floor?"

I looked back down and yet there was nothing. No mom, no blood and I was going to pick up nothing.

Annie looked at me turned around and smiled.

"We were just examining these smooth floors. We'll be down in a minute."

"Alright then. Be fast." My mother went back down. My mind went blank.

Annie quickly shut the door and ran towards me. "Ok now that was creepy."

"JUST CREEPY?" I yelled in anger. "MY MOM WAS HERE ON THIS FLOOR BLOOD ON HER!"

"Geez, calm down sister."

"calm down? Did you see what had happen? DID YOU SEE?"

"yes I saw and I have a wonderful explanation for that. You were seeing a illusion. That's all. No biggy."

I glared at her. "The you also saw the SAME illusion I saw then."

"yes, I did."

"You're completely worthless around me you know that?"

"Look, I'm trying to help you. You don't have to be so rough about this."

"You're COMPLETLEY NUTS!" I walked around the room. "DID YOU JUST NOT SEE WHAT HAPPEN? How can you be so calm about this?"

"You know what. Fine I wasn't. I WAS scared. But it was probably OUR imagination. Look you mother is perfectly fine."

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

We both jumped up. I had a bad feeling about this. We both ran downstairs and I found my mother in the kitchen on the floor hurt. We ran to my mother.

"MOM! MOM! What happened?" I shoved her hard and looked for and wounds. There weren't any.

"Hannah, what are you doing down there?" I looked up. It was my mother in the living room cleaning up the previous mess. "Why are you both yelling on the floor?" My mom gave a chuckle. "Is this some kind of a game?"

Annie looked at each other then at my mom. We ran upstairs.

"ok, it happened again. Still call it a illusion?" I asked.

"Look, we are just probably so scared about our first one." She answered. Then just looked at me. "But if this keeps on happening, I don't have a good feeling about this." I nodded. I looked out the window. I hoped it didn't mean anything at all.


End file.
